1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel circuit driving a light emitting element through a transistor, a display device including a plurality of the above-described pixel circuits arranged in matrix form so as to display an image, and an electronic appliance incorporating the above-described display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pixel circuit driving a light emitting element through a transistor is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-133369, for example. The pixel circuit is provided on a substrate on which at least one signal line supplying a video signal and at least one scanning line supplying a control pulse signal are arranged. The pixel circuit basically includes a sampling transistor, a drive transistor, and a light emitting element. The sampling transistor is turned on in response to the control pulse signal supplied from the scanning line and captures the video signal supplied from the signal line. The drive transistor supplies a drive current to the light emitting element based on the captured video signal. The light emitting element emits light due to the drive current, where the light has brightness determined based on the video signal.